All the Things One Person Can Do
by ZoeWinters
Summary: Hermione holds the past in her hands, but for some this would be considered the future where she is going. Will she keep it the way it is or will she change it? Rated for some extreme cussing.
1. Prologue

**3**

All the Things One Person Can Do

**Summary:**Hermione holds the past in her hands, but for some this would be considered the future where she is going. Will she keep it the way it is or will she change it? Rated for some extreme cussing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the lovely work of Harry Potter. My elves and I just like to play with the characters from time to time.

**Prologue**

Hermione Granger sat writing down a letter to the oh-so famous Harry Potter, also known as one of her best friends. She was so surprised to have gotten his letter that morning, since neither Ron nor Harry had tried any form of contact to her before then. Well for that summer at least.

She wondered how much that they had changed, because she herself had drastically changed. Although, these changes were steadily showing themselves throughout the years, but that summer had been a great transition for her. Most people wouldn't even recognize her.

As everybody thought it would, her hair had tamed massively. Leaving beautiful, soft curls. Since she had spent the summer in Italy with her mum and dad, she had got quite an even tan from endless hours walking to places and lazily relaxing on beaches. She was usually reading on these beaches, but nonetheless she was out in the sun.

She had also gotten a new-found confidence that everybody could see just in the way she composed herself. She had also found a whole new side of herself. She was still the ever studious bookworm but she now found time to do things she liked. For example, she found an all new love for rock music.

This new love brought out a different side in her. A more outgoing side, one that wasn't afraid to express herself and be different. So accompany the soft curls was a streak of white near the front of her face and a few blue streaks through various places in her brown hair.

She had also started to wear make-up. Her make-up consisted of eyeliner and eye shadow. Anything to bring out the most important feature on anyone, in her opinion, the eyes. Hermione wasn't one big on looks but if she had to choose the most important feature it would definitely be the eyes.

Her outfits were still contemporary but now her shirts were accompanied by her favorite bands logos. Such as: Motion City Soundtrack, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, The Starting Line, and much much more. And these outfits seem to show off all the right curves that she had finally grown into but these outfits were not too revealing or tight. She didn't want to be considered some low-class slut.

She was definatley out of her six year awkward stage. She couldn't wait to see her friend's reactions to her changes.

She wouldn't have to wait too long to see their reactions either. Harry's letter had asked her to come to the former Black House, which was now that base of operations for the Order, in about five days.

This was at the request of Dumbledore. This was so that she had to catch up with everyone, what the Order was doing, and so that she could be taken to Kings Cross with selected Order members. This was so they could ensure the safety of the children.

Hermione was excited to say the least. But she waited all day to write back because if she had to wait all summer to hear from them, then they could wait a couple of hours to hear from her. She wasn't exactly mad, but she was a tad agitated. So she waited until after dinner to write back.

After Hermione had finished, she re-read her letter one last time.

_Harry,_

_It is nice to finally hear from you. I asked my mum and dad about coming to stay at Grimmuald for a week before school and they said that, that would be a lovely idea. The were reluctant to sending me to school with a war looming right over the horizon but they feel somewhat better knowing I will be in good hands. So I will see you in five days._

_Always you friend,_

_Hermione._

_P.S. A lot of changes happened this summer._

With feeling happy about her letter she attached it to Hedwig's leg. (Who had been waiting all day for her to write back.) After finishing tying it to Hedwig's leg, Hedwig flew out the window without her even telling him who it was for.

Hermione then felt the effect of the day on her and a sense of tiredness swept over her. So she quickly got ready for bed and collapsed onto her bed. Sleep quickly took over her. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and her white streak glistening in the moonlight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Um... well I should tell you what I changed in JKR's story to make mine. Ok well Sirius is still alive. (Whoo!) And Dumbledore is obviously still alive. (Double whoo!) There was no attack on Hogwarts yet. Voldemort has made several attack on muggles and muggle born's alike, but nothing to serious. He is kind of hiding right now, and gaining power. So I hope you like my story so far. Review please.


	2. Seen A Ghost?

**All the Things One Person Can Do**

**Summary:**Hermione holds the past in her hands, but for some this would be considered the future where she is going. Will she keep it the way it is or will she change it? Rated for some extreme cussing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the lovely work of Harry Potter. My elves and I just like to play with the characters from time to time.

**Chapter 1: Seen a ghost?**

When Harry had received the letter from Hermione, he was happy to say the least. He hadn't talked to her all summer and now he would be seeing her in about five days.

He was somewhat confused with her last statement, "A lot of changes have happened over the summer.", as was Ron. They had no idea what it meant. The soon dismissed it though, because this was Hermione. She probably meant school work, and they really didn't want to think about that.

So Harry and Ron spent most of their time with Sirius and Remus. Doing anything from talk to playing some pranks on other residents. Remus did not condone to the pranks, so he had a few played on him.

Dumbledore would always just chuckled. Remus would make no move to stop them either. For he knew they should have their fun while they still could. He knew once the war really took action they would have to grow up very fast.

Finally the day Hermione was arriving was only a day away. Harry and Ron were very excited. Ron's face would always go bright red at the mention of her. It always made Harry laugh.

They weren't exactly sure when she would arrive. They just knew that Dumbledore made it so Hermione and he could be the only ones to apparate directly into the house. Only for that day, though.

> > > > >

Hermione was a little nervous to be seeing all of them again herself. She didn't know how they would react to her, since she had changed.

She was still excited nevertheless. She had decided to leave before anyone would be up. Her parents had said their goodbyes last night. So around 4:30 in the morning Hermione apparated to number twelve, Grimmuald Place.

She landed in the living room, so she hulled her truck and Crookshanks' cage up to her room.

After she got herself situated she decided to go down to the study to read before the others got down. She found a good book about runes and set herself in a cozy place by the window.

While she read she saw the sun rise. It reminded her there is still beauty in the world, even in a world where danger and uncertainty lurks around the corner.

Hermione sat by the window reading until she heard movement upstairs. She decided that she would make them breakfast as a surprise. She knew she had awhile until the person came downstairs because shortly after she heard the movement she heard the shower turn on.

Hermione was actually quite surprised to see that the fridge was very well stocked. So Hermione set off to make breakfast.

When the shower had turned off she had already made pancakes, sausages, bacon, toast, French toast, and eggs. (a/n: Damn… they must've taken a long shower.) She knew all too well that if you set food in front of Ron, Harry, or Sirius that you better have a lot if anyone else is o have some.

She heard someone coming down the steps when she heard a familiar voice call out, "Molly, I didn't know you were coming!"

The voice belonged to none other then Sirius Black. When he came into the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hermione. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Hermione stood there uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Hermione?" He asked, as if in disbelief. Then Hermione was broken from her standing there uncomfortably "spell."

"Of course it's Hermione, who else would I be?" She replied happily before running up to him and hugging him. He hesitantly hugged back.

When she pulled back he looked at her as if his eyes were lying to him.

"Um… Sirius would you like some breakfast? I decided to make breakfast as a surprise to you guys. Since I haven't seen you all, all summer."

"But Hermione aren't you sup-" At that moment Dumbledore appeared from the back door of the kitchen, effectively cutting off Sirius.

"Hermione, it is nice to see you again. How was your summer?"

"Oh, it was so much fun! I spent it in Italy with my mum and dad. We had loads of fun," Hermione said excitedly.

"Well I am glad you had fun. We all missed you," Dumbledore replied, "And Sirius are you going to eat flies with your mouth hanging open or are you going to eat some of this delicious looking food Hermione has prepared for us?"

At that moment Sirius' mouth snapped shut, which had been hanging open the whole time.

"Dumbledore could we have a word in private?" Sirius uncertainly asked while still eyeing Hermione.

"Of course, Sirius." Then Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "Ms. Granger would you please set nine places at the table?" And with the flick of his wand the additional chairs appeared.

Hermione simply nodded before Dumbledore and Sirius left the room.

While setting the places of the table Hermione couldn't be anything but baffled at Sirius' reaction to her. She knew she changed but wasn't that reaction just a little over the top.

_If Sirius' reaction was that bad just think how Ron and Harry's will be. _

With that thought a sudden nervousness crept over her again. That was the second time that it happened that day. She started to wonder how many more times she must endure that feeling, since it was only early in the morning.

Just as Hermione was groaning to herself at that thought Sirius and Dumbledore returned to the room.

"Good job Ms. Granger. Why don't you go wake up the others before the food gets cold." The usual twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was shining brighter but before Hermione could think further on it Sirius spoke up.

"Why don't I help you, because I know Harry and Ron can be utter prats when waking up?"

"Okay, I'll wake up Ginny and Remus then."

"Okay, let's get to it then." He said while grinning madly. Hermione couldn't help but smile back.


	3. Not a Girl, A Woman

6

All the Things One Person Can Do

**Summary:**Hermione holds the past in her hands, but for some this would be considered the future where she is going. Will she keep it the way it is or will she change it? Rated for some extreme cussing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the lovely work of Harry Potter. My elves and I just like to play with the characters from time to time.

**Chapter 2: Not a Girl, A Woman**

A feeling of dread took over Hermione with every step she took. She kept thinking back to Sirius' response to her and she wondered how her other friend's responses would be.

All of Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when Sirius spoke.

"Hermione, you looked wonderful and I know everyone else will think so also." Hermione smiled at this comment.

"Thank you Sirius. I was worried you all would be disappointed in me," Hermione admitted.

"I am not at all disappointed in you and why would I be. You do whatever makes you happy and I will be happy."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to Sirius with a smile. She then hugged him tightly. Sirius returned her hug this time.

While letting go of Sirius, Hermione spoke. "Thank you so much."

"I like to give pretty young women compliments, especially if I get hugs like those afterwards." Sirius then gave a devilish smile.'

Hermione blushed. "Sirius Black, are you flirting with me? I don't think your godson would approve," Hermione said playfully.

"When did I ever need permission?"

"Since I said so. And speaking of your godson you should wake him up. So get to it."

"Fine _mother_." With that said Sirius turned around and went in the direction of Harry and Ron's room. Hermione just laughed quietly to herself before setting off the wake Ginny and Remus.

> > > > >

Everybody else's reactions to Hermione went quite well. Well everyone but Remus who had the same reaction as Sirius, but Dumbledore soon came to the scene and had a word with Remus. Remus returned with a smile on his face and everything went back to normal.

Molly and Arthur showed up for breakfast. Molly was surprised to see breakfast already made but when she saw Hermione she ran up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh Hermione! You look wonderful! I love you hair! How was you summer? Did you have fun?" Molly just rambled on with her questions.

Harry went up beside Hermione and said, "Mrs. Weasley I am sure Hermione is hungry. How about over breakfast you can ask Hermione all your questions. We also don't want this wonderful looking breakfast Hermione made for us get cold."

"Of course! That sounds wonderful." Molly then headed for the table.

"Thanks Harry. I didn't know if I could handle her."

"Your welcome, I know how Mrs. Weasley can get. And Hermione, you really do look good."

Hermione's face brightened and she smiled at Harry. He returned the smile before they set off to eat breakfast.

Hermione was bombarded with questions from everybody, asking how her summer was, what she saw, was it nice, and of course Ginny's question, were the any cute boys.

Finally when everyone was finished with their questions and they all set into a comfortable silence Hermione took in everybody's appearances.

Ginny had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her hair was now down to her mid back and she had grown all the right curves.

Harry hadn't really changed. He was taller and now had muscles from practicing his favorite wizarding sport, Quiditch. This was all the same for Ron. He was even as tall as Harry, if not a little taller.

Sirius no longer had the haunted look over his face and he was no longer pale and thin. He had gotten his muscles back and he looked full of life.

Remus basically looked the same, as did Molly, Arthur, and Dumbledore. Since none them really grew anymore nor had not been able to go outside and just relax with out having people chasing after them.

As Hermione was looking around the table her eyes caught with Ron's, who was looking at her also. They stared for a few moments before Ron quickly looked away.

His face turned bright red. Hermione softly chuckled. She knew of his crush on her and she had a crush on him also but she was waiting for him to make the first move.

> > > > >

"Would you like some company?" Asked the familiar voice of Remus to Hermione while she sat at her favorite place in the study looking out the widow.

Hermione turned to look at him with a warm smile on her face before saying, "I would love some."

Remus just sat down next to her on the window seat gazing out the window. They sat in comfortable silence until Hermione decided to talk.

"I tend to lose myself when I look out the window. I try to figure out how so much life could be going on with a war going on. I try to think on how people could go on their everyday lives when people are dying. Then I realize, life goes on, no matter what you do or what is happening. So it's best just to live everyday as best as you can because tomorrow will always come, bringing more surprises. Whether they are good or bad, we will never know but that shouldn't stop you from living."

Remus looked over at Hermione; she was still looking out the window with a calm look on her face. He wondered how this girl could be so young but also be so very wise. Then it hit him, she wasn't a girl anymore. She was a woman.

Hermione turned her head and met his gaze. She smile softly before standing up and leaving the room.

At that moment Remus knew that, that was the same Hermione he had known long ago.

> > > > >

After everyone had gone to bed Sirius and Remus sat in the kitchen with glasses full of fire whiskey. They stay in silence for awhile until Sirius began talking.

"Somehow I always knew. I just did."

"I guess I didn't want to accept it. You told me for years you thought it was her," Remus said while looking at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? Well what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should we tell her? I mean she has a chance to change it all. James and Lilly may still have chance to live. Don't tell me you don't want that for them."

Remus looked into Sirius' eyes and knew immediately he was right. "We should tell her, but not right away."

"Why not? She can change it all!"

"Well, I know that we still have about three weeks before she goes back. I know that date be heart," Remus said while gazing down into his cup of fire whiskey.

"Yeah, I remember it too. But we should tell her some things before we tell her she's going back. Like how and when James and Lilly's parents died. What happened with Peter. So she knows how to change it all."

"That sounds like a good idea. But you know I wish I could go back and change it all also," Remus replied with a contemplative look.

"Why do you say that, she'll change it for us."

"Because there were so many things left unsaid on my part. I'm not sure if the younger me has enough courage to say it this time."

"The same can be said for me. I always loved her you know."

Remus chuckled. "That's exactly why so many things were left unsaid for me."

"I don't know what you mean. How could me liking Hermione stop you," Sirius asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

"I always knew you did, that's why I put my feelings aside so you could win her heart. Then she was gone and we both never got the chance."

"Well that's why we're going to warn her this time. Then maybe, one of us will get the chance."

They both just stared at their glasses. Then Sirius picked his up and drank his half full glass in one gulp. After the burning sensation went away he said, "There's so much to tell her. Do you think we have enough time?"

"I don't know, but that's why we'll start tomorrow."

"Then a week before she leaves we'll tell her that she is going back. I hope she doesn't try to stop it."

"She won't. I talked to her today. She is very wise beyond her years. She'll understand. I know she will."

Sirius picked up the fire whiskey bottle and poured himself some more. While doing this he said, "Yeah, you're right. But what should we start telling her first?"

"Wormtail, it all started with Wormtail."

"That low-down bastard deserves to die. We should tell her to kill him."

"No! That will get her in Azkaban. Do you want that for her!"

"No, but what else can she do?"

"She'll think of something. She is a very smart girl."

"Remus, you're wrong," Sirius said while looking down at his glass. Remus just sent him a questioning glance.

"She isn't a girl, she is a woman now. Something has had to have happened over the summer to have made her grow up entirely too fast."

"Something did happen. She finally realized this is a war, a real war. When I realized it you were being sent to Azkaban and Lilly and James were dead."

"Yeah, you're right. I just wish she could have had more of that childhood she deserves."

"Don't worry, she will. She is going to be spending her seventh year at Hogwarts with the Marauders."

Sirius laughs. "Oh yeah. Then she'll definitely have that childhood."

"Yes, she will." With that said they both sat in peace for a couple of minutes before retiring to bed.


End file.
